Fedai
by little-gemz
Summary: Forced to  become the body double of the sadistic son of his country's dictator, Malik finds out the true meanings of sadism and insanity from the man that epitomizes them.  AU based on the movie "The Devil's Double"  Rating will go up later.  R&R Please.
1. 1  Deals and Devils

"**FEDAI"**

*Authors Notes and Disclaimer at the bottom

**CHAPTER 1 - Deals and Devils**

He had never seen such a lavish room before. The furniture all looked as if it were made from the finest gold, the walls were painted in rich, exotic colours and expensive leathers covered almost every inch of the room. In comparison to the area around him, the boy felt almost unworthy, he felt cheap.

He tried not to feel as intimidated as he should by the riches that surrounded him, it wouldn't do to fail to keep a level head - it would be best if he just pretended he was visiting an old friend, rather than the prince of his country.

The boy turned and entered the office where he would be meeting the man, trying desperately not to get the dirt that he was sure to have dragged in on the exquisite silk rugs. In the corner of the office, there was a full length mirror which he was immediately drawn to, trying to work out if what he had been told concerning his reason for being in the palace was true.

He stared into his reflection's light lavender eyes, which seemed so different from his prince's eyes to him, but apparently were almost indistinguishable from the other man's. He sighed, tucking a strand of his golden hair behind his ear and cleared some dirt from his tanned face.

"You're here." He spun around and found himself staring directly into the violet eyes of a man he hadn't seen for years. The man was quite tall – only slightly taller than the boy, he had spiked blonde hair that pointed carelessly in every direction and a grin that rivalled the Cheshire cat's. His skin was dark and his eyes held a spark of madness in them that Malik recognised from his time in school when he had seen the man last.

"Mariku." He breathed. The flaxen-haired man in question grinned, a wide and sharp toothed smile that sent chills down the younger boy's back.

"You remember me, Malik!" The man's grin widened further, if possible, and he took a jaunty step forward, encasing the other – Malik – in an almost brotherly embrace, "How have you been?" He said releasing his tight embrace and holding the boy at arm's length. Malik brushed down his faded uniform, unsure whether to look into the other man's eyes or stare respectfully at the ground as he answered.

"I've been fighting, just like everyone else. The war's just as bad as it's ever been." He eventually settled for staring directly at Mariku's chin. Mariku chuckled and lifted Malik's face until they were eye to eye.

"Now, now; there's no need to be so respectful, I know how much you hated having to bow down to others." Mariku smirked, "Now, come. I have a proposition for you."

Malik followed obediently as Mariku led him to a desk and sat across from him in a comfortable – most likely velvet covered – chair. Mariku reached into a box and pulled out two cigars,

"Take one." He said, holding his hand out in front of Malik. Malik shook his head,

"I don't smoke." Malik replied quietly, a small seed of apprehension beginning to creep into his mind as he saw how serious the ever-jovial Mariku had become.

"Pity." Mariku said, replacing one of the cigars and lighting the other, "Now, do you remember what the others at school used to say about us?" He asked as he blew out a puff of smoke. Malik did remember, but chose to shake his head to see where the other was going with his question. Mariku chuckled,

"They used to say we could be twins." He said, standing and moving round to stand behind Malik. He turned Malik's chair to face the mirror, forcing Malik to see the resemblance.

"Uncanny. Isn't it?" Mariku smiled cruelly at the discomfort that was radiating from the boy in waves from being so close to the prince. Malik stared silently at their reflection. If he just spiked his hair and narrowed his eyes slightly, then he and Mariku would be identical, except...

"You're taller." He said slowly, trying to pick apart whatever Mariku was scheming. Mariku nodded,

"Only by a few centimetres. We can fix that." He said it so calmly, so indifferently, as he tossed his cigar carelessly away, that Malik almost missed the last sentence.

"F-fix it?" He questioned, mentally kicking himself for stuttering, and desperately trying not to shudder, "Why would we fix it?" His question was answered with another question, as Mariku held up a newspaper that exclaimed 'King Visits Slums!' and asked, while pointing to a photo of the ruler of the country,

"Do you know who this is?" Malik tilted his head slightly in confusion and in annoyance at his question being ignored.

"It's King Ishtar, your father. Isn't it?" He watched in confusion as Mariku laughed heartily.

"This man isn't my father; he's a political decoy, a body double. My father, your king, needs someone to stand in for him in dangerous places to prevent some scum from trying to kill him." Mariku explained, still smiling cheerfully. Malik, on the other hand, frowned, he was beginning to realise why he had been summoned here. He didn't particularly like that strain of thought.

"And you want me to –" Malik began, staring at the photo of the man that looked like his king.

"I want you, Malik, to be my _Fedai_, My body double." Before Malik could reply, Mariku continued, "We could be brothers. Everything that I owned would be yours, my cars, my clothes, my money, my women..." He trailed off and watched Malik intently. Malik silently seethed at the inclusion of women as Mariku's property, having been brought up by an extremely outspoken female.

Malik sighed, aware that a 'no' would probably not be taken well. He turned to reply to Mariku, but was interrupted before he could finish the first word.

"That's the deal I'm offering, you be my brother, my other self and I'll give you anything you want." He assured the boy, "You don't have to answer now. I'll give you a few minutes." With that, Mariku strolled from the room, silently enjoying the conflicted emotions that warred behind Malik's eyes, and made his way to the viewing room to watch the poor boy squirm.

Rishid, Mariku's personal assistant and body guard, was waiting in the viewing room for his master. He had watched the poor boy that his master was currently playing with pace and fret for a few moments through a small television screen.

Malik had gone from discomfort to confusion, then from confusion to anger, and finally from anger to hopelessness. Rishid did not, could not, see how Master Mariku could do this to the poor child, he was barely old enough to be a soldier, he wasn't even an adult yet.

The door to the room cracked open and he immediately stood up straight, waiting for his master's orders. When none came, he silently watched Mariku skip into the room and immediately look to the television screen.

"What'd I miss?" Mariku asked with a sickening kind of glee. He looked to Rishid expectantly, and, when he finally received a vague reply of 'not much, master', shrugged and looked back to the TV screen where the boy was staring at his reflection and moaning,

"I can't. I can't. I can't." Mariku grimaced at the boy's reaction.

"I was so sure he'd give in before I had to take extreme measures." He did not speak with remorse or any measure of melancholy, he sounded only mildly interested and vaguely disappointed. He watched the screen for a moment longer then tutted and strolled from the room almost calmly to hear Malik's answer to the deal.

TBC

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh's characters or The Devil's Double's plot

So this is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I'm not sure if I have the attention span to make up and keep up a plot of my own, so for now I'm basing this on the movie The Devil's Double. I'll probably end up straying from the plot every so often, but I'll try to go along the same basic plotline.

Although nothing bad has happened so far, the movie that I'm basing this on does have prostitutes, rape and lotsa murder; so I'll probably be upping the rating later on (especially 'cause I'll most likely run out of female characters and end up having a smidge of Yaoi – though it won't be very – erm – descriptive, 'cause I'm bad at that kind of writing.). I'd love reviews, so I'll be happy to hear criticisms, hints, tips and, maybe if I'm really lucky, praise. Then again, I'll be equally happy if anyone actually reads the author notes...

So thanks for reading and if you liked it, tell me 'cause then I'll write more

I'm pretty sure Fedai means body double, but if I'm wrong please correct me..


	2. 2  Out Of Your Hands

Disclaimer, review replies and Author Notes at the bottom

**CHAPTER 2 - Out Of Your Hands**

Malik was still pacing furiously around the room, every so often glancing spitefully at his own reflection when Mariku returned. The golden haired boy was quite clearly panicking. It was obvious from the way he was wringing his hands together and the way in which his eyes darted around the room. Mariku couldn't help but smile.

He found it mildly amusing to watch the boy squirm; quite aware of whom it was that brought such discomfort upon him. He could almost see the gears working in Malik's head; he was acting like a small animal trying to escape from a vicious predator, but seeing no means of rescue available.

Malik was so worried because he didn't know what kind of punishment he would receive if – no, when – he refused Mariku's offer, but he did know that whatever it was wouldn't be pretty. It was that uncertainty that scared him the most.

"So," Mariku said, startling the boy from his thoughts, "Do you agree? Will you be my dear brother?" Malik stared at Mariku for a moment, wondering how he could be so calm. From their time at school together, Malik could remember that the man had been wild, unprincipled and, as one of his friends had so politely put it, 'a freaking psychopath'.

Malik just couldn't see how someone so unrestrained and volatile had changed into this calm, almost professional man with only a hint of insanity in his eyes. However, Malik could also remember Mariku being particularly good at drama at school, if that meant anything.

"I can't." Malik replied. Those two words had become like a mantra to him as he waited for Mariku to return. _I can't, I can't, I can't, I can't..._

"But you will." Mariku stated, staring intently at Malik with that relentless, disconcerting gaze. Malik tried desperately not to be fazed by the total certainty in the other's voice. And Failed.

"N-no. I really can't, my sister and I are the only ones left of our family, and I can't just leave her alone and she's getting married soon – I can't miss that – and I'm supposed to carry on the family business and..." He trailed off into silence, realising he had been rambling, and took a deep breath to collect his nerves. "I won't be your double, or your other self, or your brother, or your fedai, or whatever you want to call it." He took another deep breath, "I already have responsibilities at home and a job waiting for me. So I'll have to refuse your kind offer."

Mariku's face twisted into a frightening sneer as he tried to hold back his anger at having been refused. He managed to contain most of his anger, but his fists were still clenched tightly at his sides as he said,

"What a pity." He turned to look at the camera that Malik had not noticed until then and said in a deceptively calm voice, "Rishid, will you kindly send in the men? I believe our sweet little friend here needs some," his voice twisted sickeningly until the words sounded like poisoned honey, "_encouragement_."

The men that Mariku had ordered Rishid to send him were nothing if not efficient. Malik couldn't help but feel a small amount of admiration for (whilst simultaneously feeling shocked by and terrified of) the speed at which the men managed to gag and bind him.

The men kept up the level of quality and efficiency as they dragged Malik from the gilded office at such a speed that Malik scarcely realised it was happening. The lavender eyed boy finally recovered from his initial shock at the change of circumstances when he was unceremoniously dumped into the boot of an inconspicuous black car.

It was then he realised how much trouble he had just landed himself in: Way too much. He had just gone against the orders of Mariku! Sure, Mariku had spoken as if Malik had a choice but the man was insane, the way in which he issued his orders had nothing to do with how badly one would be punished for denying him his wishes.

You see, Malik had heard rumours of the fate of those that opposed Mariku's will: They were sent to the Lukanle prison – home of all the greatest criminals, thieves and murderers – widely-known for its extensive knowledge of increasingly effective torture methods and harsh conditions.

At first, Malik had not believed in such a place, he had thought it was a tale used to scare children into behaving. But upon witnessing the way that Mariku's personality could change so quickly, he realised that, when it came to Mariku, any horrible thing was possible.

He stared blindly at the leather-lined interior of the boot for a moment, listening to the engine roar into life, before mumbling through his gag –

"Well crap."

TBC

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (No matter how much I beg) or The Devil's Double (No matter how awesome that would be)

I'm not really sure how to reply to reviews separately and I've seen people do it this way anyway, so this is how I'm gonna do it:

VV: Thanks for saying my story's interesting :) I'll definitely try to keep going with this story and thank you for reviewing!

Tranquil-Chaos: Thanks for saying something nice about my story! :) To answer your question: No, if I stick close to the movie I'm basing this on, there won't be bronzeshipping except one-sided from Mariku (and even then it's just 'cause he loves himself and therefore his look-a-like) but I might end up exaggerating Mariku's feelings - even if the plot won't work if Malik loves him back ('cause I love that pairing). So thanks for reviewing. :D

MewPhoenix: Thanks reviewing positively :) It makes me so happy!

Notes:

I really doubt anyone reads these (even if I almost always read the author notes on fanfics, but that's just cause I'm weird like that :P) Okay, a few notes: Did anyone notice what I did with the name of the prison? I'm trying to be all secretive and clever, but it's probably quite obvious where I got the name. If you do get it, then it's a clue to who'll be showing up in the next chapter! (and I'd love to see who gets it, so maybe you could put your guess in a review? *hint, hint*)

Also, whenever I write the ideas tend to kinda get jumbled up and I kinda mess up the pacing or jump from one thing to another without the link being obvious. So if I do this, I am hugely sorry, I only do it 'cause I know what I mean to say and just kinda assume everyone else does too, please tell me if I do start messing up, although I will try my best to avoid doing so.

As expected, I would still immensely love reviews (they make me feel all warm and happy) and I really want to get better at writing, so I'll take any help I can get. I'll take constructive criticism and even total insults, 'cause a little humility is always good for me and I can improve from hearing them.

So thanks for reading, it means a lot to little old, attention starved me :)


	3. 3 Silent Footsteps

**CHAPTER 3 - Silent Footsteps**

He wasn't sure why, but the fact that he didn't even get to see the hell hole he'd be staying in irritated him. The minute Malik was allowed out of the boot of the car, a black bag was roughly thrown over his head and he was dragged violently in the direction of what he assumed to be Lukanle prison.

The next hour or so was a blur of being passed from one guard to another and listening to people argue about his fate. He became slightly less interested in the goings on after about half an hour, and was soon just going with the flow, allowing himself to be pushed and shoved along by the current.

Eventually he was thrown in a cell, landing firmly on his backside. He muttered to himself grumpily for a moment until he heard snickering from the other side of his cell. Malik froze. He hadn't expected to be sharing the cell with anyone. He strained his ears, trying to hear where the other person was and if he or she was moving. After holding his breath to stop himself from making any noise, Malik managed to hear very soft steps, graceful as a cat's, padding carefully towards him.

The other member of the cell smiled slightly as he watched his new cellmate freeze. It was almost cute, the way the boy with the bag over his head seemed to be trying to see through the fabric that covered his head. The man made his way silently towards the boy, relishing the feeling of sneaking up on someone after so long. He worried for a moment that he had become rusty at the whole sneaking thing, but quickly disregarded that thought in favour of focusing on his 'prey'.

Malik felt hands at his neck and began to panic, his cellmate couldn't possibly be trying to kill him already, he hadn't even said anything yet! He relaxed, however, when he realised that the other prisoner was simply working at getting that damned bag off his head.

After a few seconds of waiting as the other's nimble fingers worked on the rope that held the bag firmly around his neck, Malik was free – relatively speaking. He looked around to see the smirking face of the other member of his cell.

The man had rather scraggly, dirty hair that must have been very pale beneath all the dirt and bright red eyes that looked Malik over inquisitively. The man seemed friendly enough, Malik thought, even if his eyes did seem a little too sad for such a cocky grin.

There was a rather awkward silence as the man watched Malik expectantly. It took Malik a moment to realise that he hadn't yet introduced himself to the stranger, so he stuck out his hand and said, while trying to smile as pleasantly as possible in such a situation,

"Hi, I'm Malik Namu (1). It's nice to meet you." The strange man gave him a bemused smirk, having not expected such a cheerful introduction. Nonetheless, he took Malik's hand, after only a small hesitation, and shook it.

"Bakura. I'm Akefia Bakura (2)." They stood awkwardly, neither sure what to say beyond that. Malik tried to think of as many movies he'd seen about prison as possible, one of them had to have a way to start a conversation with a convict.

"So," Malik began, drawing out the 'o', "what are you in for?" He mentally berated himself for choosing such an overused prison-y conversation starter.

"Wow." Bakura replied sardonically, "really steering clear of the clichés there, aren't you?" He paused, running his spindly fingers through unruly hair before answering the question as nonchalantly as possible. "I pissed off his Royal Highness Mariku." He couldn't quite keep the sarcastic sneer out of his voice, "He doesn't take too kindly to rejection. You?"

Malik began to say that he shouldn't really be here, that he wasn't a criminal, but then, neither was Bakura. They had both simply annoyed a man that shouldn't be annoyed. Instead Malik answered,

"Same here."

Bakura nodded in understanding, he was sure that at least a quarter of the inmates in Lukanle were there because of Mariku. He fiddled with his hair, a habit he had picked up from his brother, waiting for Malik to ask the inevitable question. And, sure enough, it came;

"Um," Malik fidgeted nervously, "Is it true? What I've heard about this place – do they really treat the prisoners like – like – " Bakura frowned and, when Malik appeared to be incapable of finishing his sentence, spoke up,

"–Like animals?" He paused, allowing Malik to nod, "No - they treat us much worse than that. You wouldn't believe how creative they can be." Malik stared at him in shock, and then looked him over a little more carefully. Bakura may have had a few bruises, and he was as thin as a rail but he didn't seem to be all that bad off – there were no scars, he wasn't insane, he could walk – he seemed as fine as one could be in a prison that specialised in excruciating pain and torture.

"You don't look like your being treated all that bad." Malik pointed out, wondering if Bakura was trying to scare him by exaggerating. Bakura simply shrugged.

"Mariku's orders – don't leave any visible scars; just break me a little bit." He said it with such disregard and nonchalance that he could have been talking about the weather. "Plus," he added, "Last I heard, I've got someone working to get me out of here, or at least make my stay a little more comfortable."

Bakura sat down on the ground of the cell and began fiddling with a small beetle that had crawled across the stone work, seemingly bored with the conversation. Malik moved to the door, peeking through the small, barred window. The silence that engulfed them in that short moment was stifling and Malik quickly thought up something else to say.

"Who would want to help you?" he heard the tone of his voice, and realised that he had sounded a little harsh, "No offense, or anything." Bakura chuckled, it wasn't a particularly pleasant sound. They could hear a guard making his way to collect them, presumably to take them to some horrific torture. Bakura sighed.

"Wouldn't I like to know."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope, they still don't belong to me :)<p>

Replies to reviews:

MewPhoenix: I'm glad I didn't make the name too obvious then :) Yeah I feel sorry for him too, but I just have to put him through hell :3 Thanks for reviewing!

VV: Yeah, poor Malik. I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for reviewing :)

: Thanks, I'm glad you find it interesting :)

Author Notes:

(1) I've already given Mariku the surname 'Ishtar', so I decided to give Malik 'Namu' (I'm pretty sure that was the fake name he gave in battle city, as an anagram of Amun) because they can't have the same second name in this story.

(2) Real original, right?

I had a little trouble naming this chapter - I wasn't sure wether or not to name this silent footsteps, making connections, common ground, stray... There were so many titles I wanted to use T.T


End file.
